Just Us and a Winnebago
by iloveromance
Summary: During the process of making a large and sentimental purchase, Niles and Daphne map out their future. Continuation of a 2015 story, entitled "Past and Presents"


_**A/N: This is a continuation of a story called "Past and Presents" That I wrote back in 2015. Since this picks up right where that story left off, I suggest reading that story if you haven't already done so. Reviews on that and this story are very much appreciated.**_

Daphne sighed and kissed Niles' bare chest. It was heavenly, being in his arms like this. She smiled, remembering how it had all started; with a gift and a promise of love. Although she felt badly about how she'd initially dismissed Niles' generous gift, it had all been forgotten. Her electric blue nightie lay in a heap on the carpeted floor, along with the rest of their clothes and the thought of what they had done in the throes of passion made her heart flutter with love for him.

She knew that it couldn't have been easy for him, facing the fact that his father was growing older. And it must have been even more difficult for Martin, coming to terms with the realization that he couldn't do the things that he used to do. And the hardest part of all had to selling his beloved Winnebago.

But God bless her wonderful husband.

Instead of taking his father's Winnebago to a dealership in order to get the best and most fair price for it, Niles had purchased it himself as a gift for her. As she looked at him now, her heart hurt. She hadn't meant to imply that the gift disappointed her in any way. She was just… surprised. It was so unlike him, wanting to drive a vehicle that wasn't fancy like a BMW or a Mercedes. And yet he'd done it to make both her and his father happy.

Overcome with love for him, she kissed his soft lips. "I love you." She whispered. The kiss awakened him and he smiled, pulling her into his arms for a deeper, more passionate joining of their lips. His eyes slowly opened and he drew back, smiling.

"I love you too, Daphne."

"I'm sorry I woke you, darling. I was just… well, I was just thinking."

His hand moved through her hair. "What were you thinking about?"

"You…" She said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "And your father."

He sat up, clearly surprised by her answer. "Dad?"

"Niles, I'm sorry for my reaction last night when you told me about the Winnebago. It's a wonderful gift."

"Are you sure? Because I can tell Dad that-."

Her fingers went to his lips to silence him. "Hush. You'll tell him no such thing, Niles Crane. You made a promise to him to buy that Winnebago and you're going to keep it."

He looked astonished. "Daphne how did you-."

"You keep forgetting that I'm psychic." She laughed. "Now, why don't we pay your father a surprise visit so that we can buy that Winnebago? I'll get David ready. I'm sure that he and Ronee will love seeing their grandson."

Niles laughed. "Oh, don't say the word grandson around Ronee. You know how she hates thinking of herself as a grandmother."

"Actually I think she's starting to warm up to the idea. And honestly I think she loves it."

"I think you're right."

"Well, I'd better get dressed and go wake up our son. He's going to want to see his grandpa."

Her seemingly innocent comment sparked a series of kisses that mad her weak. "Niles…"

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. "You're breathtaking."

She'd heard those words a million times before but now she felt a bit self-conscious and she pulled the sheet closer to her body. "Niles, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing anything but this sheet!"

He kissed her again, more urgently. "Oh, I noticed all right. And that's exactly what I meant. You're breathtaking."

His words made her blink back tears. "I wish I had seen how wonderful you were… before."

Before a tear could reach her cheekbone, he was brushing it away with his thumb. "Shhh… none of that. It doesn't matter how we got together. What matters is that we _are_ together and we always will be. Thank you for last night, Daphne. It was wonderful."

Warmth went to her cheeks. "It was, wasn't it? Well, there's plenty more where that came from."

They fell onto the pillows kissing passionately. But moments later she drew back, although she did so reluctantly. "I need to get dressed. We have a visit to make."

"On one condition." Niles said in a jokingly stern voice that was so serious it made her laugh.

"What's that, Dr. Crane?"

"That we can pick up where we left off as soon as possible. Doctor's orders."

Her lips met his. "Absolutely, Dr. Crane. I can hardly wait."

 _ **(A/N: Thank you for reading Chapter 1. Reviews are appreciated)**_


End file.
